


It's Only Television

by Justine (Sanj)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanj/pseuds/Justine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes some points in relation to Xena, and Jim responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Television

**Author's Note:**

> A warrior, a peacemaker, their friendship, and a cliffhanger. 

## It's Only Television

by Justine

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Studio/3603/justine.html>

* * *

"Damn it!" Blair threw a pillow at the television. "I really hate cliffhangers."

Jim looked up from the alfredo sauce he'd been preparing. "What is it with you and Xena, anyway? You're getting addicted."

"Xena and Gabrielle, please," Blair corrected. "I mean, just look at the screen." He gestured to the previews for the next week's rerun. "They're gorgeous. Plus plenty of homoerotic subtext practically text, really you should watch, Jim. It's fun."

"Does it have a plot?" He crossed the room to where Blair was perched right in front of the TV.

"Well, basically, there's Xena the blue-eyed, built warrior babe and Gabrielle, the little, cute bouncy one there, who's kind of a bard/teacher figure. She's chronicling all of Xena's adventures. Gabby's interesting kind of a moral conscience, much more innocent than Xena, but also wise, and strong, in a lot of ways, y'know?"

"I hear you, Chief."

"I mean, the plot is sometimes a little weak, admittedly, and the writers play pretty fast and loose with their research. But that's not the point. The point is, well, heroism Xena goes around the land righting wrongs, protecting people, and saving Gabby's cute little ass every now and then."

Blair sat up, his eyes sparkling. "Xena kicks some serious butt she's a born warrior, with special gifts. And Gabrielle encourages her to do good with her abilities. But mostly it's this strange, beautiful friendship Gabby gives Xena someone who understands her, someone to care about and protect."

Jim sat down. His arms went around Blair, and they snuggled together.

"And they are so sleeping together," Blair chortled. "It's really obvious. They spend every waking moment with each other, they sleep in the same place, and their reactions to the so-called 'love interest' guest stars are pretty tepid. They have amazing chemistry with each other, though; they can say everything with just a glance."

Two sets of blue eyes locked. "So what was the cliffhanger?" Jim asked after a long moment.

"Well, lately, the latter half of this season, things have been getting pretty dark between them. I won't go into details, but basically what we have here is a serious communication breakdown.

They're not sure they can trust each other anymore." Blair swallowed hard. "But they know they can't trust anybody else. Well, maybe their friends, a little bit. But it's really just the two of them."

Jim placed a small, sweet kiss on the top of Blair's head. "Go on."

"It was so frustrating! They had so much to say to each other, but neither of them would really listen. I mean, Gabby tried, she always does, but Xena, she gets defensive and kind of closes off. They're in way over their head, with all this mystical stuff they barely understand.... Gabby's had some experience with it, and Xena's really determined, but it was just too much for them.

They weren't working together, like they're supposed to." Blair punched a throw pillow. "They didn't trust each other. And Xena's totally acting like she knows what's best for the whole world."

"Enough already. What happened at the end?"

"It was terrible, Jim. Gabrielle's dead. She was trying to set things right, but Xena wouldn't listen to her. She had to give up; it was practically suicidal. And now she's dead, with this stupid 'to be continued' hanging over our heads till the next season."

"What will they do without one of the main characters?"

"Oh, well, we know she's not really dead. She's got mystical connections they'll resurrect her somehow. I mean, the show is really just about the two of them. But meanwhile, we have to wait. I mean, what kind of psychotic does that to a loyal viewing public?" He lobbed another pillow at the screen. "At least they're renewed for another season. Thank God."

"It's only television, Chief."

"Yeah, Jim. Just TV." He sniffed the air, sighing appreciatively.

"What's for dinner? Alfredo? It smells great."

"Good. You make the garlic bread. Oh, and Chief? I think I should tell you about these nightmares I've been having lately."

"Dreams? Sentinel stuff? Talk to me, man."

End 


End file.
